The present disclosure relates to inkjet recording apparatuses.
A typical inkjet recording apparatus ejects ink onto a recording medium. In order to prevent nozzle clogging in recording heads of the inkjet recording apparatus, various techniques have been proposed to prevent attachment of paper dust to the recording heads.
For example, an inkjet recording apparatus has been known in which a partition plate separates a sheet feed section from a space around the recording heads. In the inkjet recording apparatus, a fan unit equipped with a filter sends clean air to the space around the recording heads.
Paper dust entering the space around the recording heads can be reduced to a minimum in the inkjet recording apparatus.